


Wings

by pyropinkfish



Category: Dominion (TV)
Genre: M/M, Wing Kink, alex obviously staring at michael and acting like he isnt, but sexual undertones, michael being a smug bastard, no actual smut, preening, wing oil kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 07:26:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1974090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyropinkfish/pseuds/pyropinkfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>( Eh, I finally got to editing this. )</p><p>Wing kink fic, after a hard day of training, it's nice to get a shower then sit back and groom your wings, its even nicer when your human is staring with a red face and shuffling to hide his groin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wings

A hard day after training, it was late, Alex was dirty and tired, and the breeze that washed over him from the large open window felt amazing. The Chosen One had been spending a lot of his time with the angel, and after training him for the day, it was easier to return them to his nest for privacy than anything else. Plus Alex had to use his shower anyway, considering his tattoos banned him from the public soldier barracks. Sadly for him, the blond had to let the angel go first. Him being the surperior and just over all really annoying when irritated. Leading to Alex laying on the floor, staring at the ceiling while he waited for the bathroom door to open.

When it did, it let out a fog of steam to disburse in the open air. Michael stepped out, only wearing pants and his wings out proudly, tucked up behind him like a statue, and a towel used to dry his still-wet hair around his neck. Alex propped himself up, always in awe when he got to see those maleficent wings without having to fear that they'll kill him. His look earned a confused one from Michael, who cocked his head to the side, walking to his bed to sit.

"Something on your mind?" He wondered, laying his towel on his lap and instantly spread a wing out so easily from practice. Did angels have yogo for their wings or were they always pliable? Either way, the angel's charge watched while thin fingers bent the flexible appendage so he could pick out clumps of dirt and broken feathers he couldn't have gotten while bathing in a closed stall. 

Alex was mesmerized by the way the angel looked so calm. How he had no problem grooming himself. It was oddly attractive in ways he didn't want to know the psychology behind. And oh God, he was staring. Not even being subtle about it, but actually hardcore staring in his awe at the midnight colored feathers. How powerful they were, how those feathers could deflect bullets but yet looked so delicate. He knew he had to look away, but how could he? Michael flinched at a particular tender spot and ended up massaging the sore skin while he craned his neck to see if it was cut or not and if so how bad. His gaze accidentally locked with the human's. He arched his eyebrow, letting his wing droop down so his chest and hands were exposed again. The blond was sure that made his awe worse.

"Are you not going to bathe?" He mused, wiping his hands on the towel and suddenly Alex realized they had some sort of oil on them. Confused as to where that came from, he couldn't help but to ask. Much to his embarrassment when the angel's lips quirked into a smirk. He held his fingers out, showing that they glistened wood wine colored.

"It's an oil my wings produce to protect them from the elements." He then went back to his wing, giving the inside more attention. Alex was motionless from the floor, mouth a little O when he started to think what exactly that meant. Michael's wings made their own lube. _That's_ what that meant. His face was red the second he started to wonder what else that could do. But what was worse was the way the angel hissed in pain. Instantly his eyes were on him, gawking as the celestial tilted his head back, eyes slipped shut. He looked like he was...

Fuck. Alex tore his eyes from him and stared at the door. By now the hot water would be back, though what he needed was cold. Very... very cold. Especially when the angel was picking up on his arousal enough to continue to make unearthly noises when he preened. There was no way any of those were necessary.

The second he caught Michael looking at him, he knew they weren't. "Stop trying to fuck with me." He huffed, only amusing the brunet as he leaned forward against the accusation. "I'm doing no such thing." He hummed, delight in his voice.

"Yes you are!"

"I'm simply indulging in being hygienic. If you have some sort of fetish regarding hygiene, I suggest that bath now." He teased and Alex never got up so fast, stumbling when he realized how much blood seeped to his cock and how much blood it took to process to move his feet to the bathroom. He slammed the door shut, and the amused chuckle he got back told him he should just try to become one with the water instead of facing him again.

Michael simply returned to his grooming, smiling to himself about the way his human watched him. He foresaw doing this in Alex's view a lot more in the future. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments feed my attention starved soul.


End file.
